


【米英abo】一辆毫无逻辑的破车

by Erthea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erthea/pseuds/Erthea
Summary: *abo社会中，为了提高过低的生育率，法律硬性规定人们在二十一岁需要结婚。若到达年龄没有配偶，届时将会有ao管理协会介入，根据基因库里的配对率来拉郎婚配。而在亚瑟在到达二十一岁后，通过办假证和钞能力等方式拖了两年，终于，协会那群人忍不住了。普通的黄色废料。cp为usk（米英），非国设。ready？
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), USK, 米英
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【米英abo】一辆毫无逻辑的破车

**Author's Note:**

> ooc注意。

好热。

汗水一路滑过绯红色的脸颊，顺着下巴滴落。亚瑟颤抖着双手解开，或者说是撕开了自己衬衫的最后一颗扣子，似乎这样就可以压下身体里横冲直撞的情欲——即使这对发情期的omega来说完全无济于事。

妈的，这可真倒霉。亚瑟艰难的翻身下床，扶着墙壁，摸索着去到浴室，也不管身上还穿着衣物,打开了花洒冷水的开关就瘫坐在地上。

冰凉的水浇在皮肤上，让他稍微清醒了点，得以回忆事情发生的前因后果。

哈，该死的AO管理协会，趁着自己今天上午不在家，强行拿着搜查证把自己的抑制剂统统收走了。好家伙，天底下一定没有比这招更恶心的招数——这到底是保护协会来调查保护还是FBI来抓捕嫌疑犯？天杀的omega到了二十一岁就要结婚的狗屁法律——这玩意什么东西，根本不讲人权，他又不是什么生育机器！他承认自己一拖再拖，直到自己超出法定婚龄两岁都没被标记结婚确实拖的太久了（虽然他并不觉得久，甚至还想拖的更久点），但没想到协会那帮人会掐着他发情期来临的日子，直接把他家所有抑制剂都偷偷带走，这图的是什么，协会那群人着急月底冲业绩终于盯上了自己吗？

最无语的是，这群人连自己的电话线路都掐了，手机直接停机，根本打不通任何人的电话。自己以现在的状态出门上街无异于找死。唯一解决办法的途径只有一个:等待协会安排的alpha上门，然后被他标记成功。

好了，现在是真的叫天天不应，叫地地不灵了。

亚瑟现在只期待协会叫来的，与他基因配对度最好的那位alpha是个阳萎或者弱到可以被现在的他一棍子撂倒，当然如果对方在来的过程中出个车祸他也不介意。

就在他胡思乱想的时候，他听到了一串有些焦躁的脚步声。

什么时候进来的？！

花洒的水流声盖住了对方开锁进房的声音，以至于亚瑟都没发现协会安排的alpha已经到了。亚瑟挣扎着站了起来，胡乱的在身边摸索着，试图寻找一些可以用来抵抗的武器，虽然这里除了洗漱用的瓶瓶罐罐什么都没有…哦，万一那人能被刮胡刀砍死就好了。

那串着急的脚步声停在了浴室门口。亚瑟捕捉到了空气中一丝所有若无的信息素的气息，是a的，果然是协会那群人……不对，这个信息素味道过于熟悉，就像是——

门突然被大力的拉开。

“亚瑟！协会的人突然找上我让我赶紧来这一趟，你——天啊，你怎么了？！”

阿尔弗雷德。

亚瑟突然哽住了。玩我呢，叫谁不好偏偏把自己的前任叫过来了。

“……如果你的鼻子还没出问题的话，我觉得你应该能知道我现在是什么情况。”

“我当然闻得出来！”阿尔皱眉，上前一步关掉了花洒，他想扶亚瑟一把，却被亚瑟一巴掌拍开了手。阿尔烦躁的挠了挠头，“我是问，你的抑制剂呢？你不会想在这用凉水解决发情热吧？”

“…这你不用管了吧，我们已经没有关系了不是吗？”亚瑟撑着墙不让自己倒下，那样太狼狈了。他们分手了，即使亚瑟再怎么喜欢阿尔，他也不想只靠ao标记这种东西困住阿尔弗雷德。更何况阿尔弗雷德并不爱他。

阿尔弗雷德停顿在那，他似乎有点手足无措。“我知道我们分手了，但这不代表结束——呃，我是说，hero我只想帮你，你有什么熟悉的omega吗，我可以叫他们拿点抑制剂，或者我把你送到他们那去？实在不行，那个，临时标记…哦天哪，你先换件衣服吧，会感冒的。”

“协会那群人收走了我全部的库存。”亚瑟快被熟悉的信息素逼疯了，“现在外面估计也是监视我们的人，别说抑制剂了，有一面之缘的人他们都未必会让那些人靠近。把我送到别的omega朋友那里就更不可能了，至于临时标记……”

亚瑟祖母绿色的眼睛眯了眯。那个眼神就像是看穿了面前的阿尔弗雷德一样。

“我觉得你做不到，且不提我现在的状态，临时标记根本没法解决问题，协会也是，肯定不会让临时标记这种东西蒙混过关，最关键的，就你现在的样子——”

“你硬了，不是吗，阿尔弗雷德。”

不是他不想提，而是阿尔胯下的那玩意太明显了。亚瑟当然知道阿尔弗雷德确实不会抱着那种腌臜心思来对待自己，但是那是在平常！阿尔又不喜欢他，没有发情期的加持肯定不会起反应啊，但现在情况可不一样，天知道发情期的孤a寡o共处一室会发生什么干柴烈火的事情。比如现在，阿尔起反应了。

阿尔弗雷德脸刷的红了一片。

“我，不是，天啊亚瑟，我真的不是那意思，你明明知道——”我喜欢你。

你为什么就不肯相信我呢？

气氛中弥漫着尴尬的气息，就在双方僵持不下的时候，空气中的ao信息素突然变得更加浓郁，浓郁到二人都差点喘不上气的程度。

阿尔似乎没搞清楚情况，他控制不住自己的信息素，而亚瑟的信息素又熏的他觉得身体似乎在烧，他努力的收敛自己的信息素，因为那肯定会让亚瑟感到难受，但是失败了，他快要控制不住自己的身体了。“这是……什么？”阿尔弗雷德喘着粗气，紧紧的盯着亚瑟。

他的大脑在不断跟他说，去吧，拥抱他，亲吻他，标记他，让他臣服，让他被贯穿至高潮。

亚瑟状况比起阿尔弗雷德来讲似乎更加糟糕。他颤抖着呼吸着，最后一点思绪快要被烧没了，Alpha的信息素充斥着鼻腔，身体不受控制的发软，小腹处仅仅是因为闻到了过量的信息素就开始发热，野兽一样的本能的反应让亚瑟嫌弃作呕，但他控制不住。“是，临时发情剂……你、和我，都中招了。”

好热，好痛苦。

情朝突然猛地在体内冲击，亚瑟双腿一软，在摔倒在地的前一秒被接了个满怀。在触碰到阿尔的一刹那，对方带着信息素拥抱的感觉让亚瑟呻吟出声。然后，他感觉到同样在忍耐的阿尔弗雷德颤抖着抱紧了他，低下头埋在亚瑟的颈窝，嗅着omega的腺体散发的气息。

好极了，最后的退路都被封死了。亚瑟自暴自弃的想。天时地利人和，只能打炮了。

“去床上。”亚瑟轻轻的说。

——————

两个人是一边脱一边从浴室滚到床上的——或者说是撕衣服，反正阿尔那件t恤以后肯定没法穿了，亚瑟的衬衫应该扣子缝好还可以凑合。

亚瑟跪趴在床上，臀部搞搞翘起，承受着alpha略带急切的扩张。后面早就湿的一塌糊涂，连润滑剂都用不到，咕啾咕啾的水声听的亚瑟越发羞耻，他死死的咬着可怜的枕头，不让自己丢脸的叫出声。但是喉头的闷哼是止不住的，忍耐的声音似乎让alpha更加兴奋。

“会痛吗，亚瑟？”亚瑟摇了摇头，感受到手指逐渐增加到三根，阿尔的食指带着薄薄的茧，在体内抚摸的时候真的很舒服。亚瑟迷迷糊糊的想着，直到阿尔擦过一点，亚瑟短促的惊叫出声，翘起的前段溢出了些许白色的液体。阿尔就像是发现了好玩的事情一样，在亚瑟还没反应过来的时候，手指猛地重复着抽出刺入的动作，不断的抚摸按压这那一块地方。

“啊？啊、等等…阿尔，稍微，不，太快…！”

“是这里吗？”

亚瑟攥紧被单，灵活的手指在体内来回的动作，进出的频率越来越快，力度也越来越大，前列腺被不间断的刺激，对方甚至恶劣的在敏感点用力按压，另一只手伸向亚瑟的阴茎，手指在马眼处打转，指甲坏心眼的轻轻扣弄着敏感的小孔。偏偏发情期的身体不仅将这些照收不误，还贪图着更多。阿尔俯下身，在亚瑟的耳边压低声音说:“好色情啊，亚瑟。”

就这么一句话，亚瑟睁大眼睛，被刺激的直接颤抖着射了出来，他高潮了。

“啊……？”亚瑟的大脑一片空白，他甚至没搞清楚刚刚那一瞬间发生了什么，接着就是脖颈后腺体处一阵疼痛——alpha在腺体处用力的咬了下去，蛮横的信息素一下子大量注入了omega体内，那是alpha易感期时，排出过于狂躁的、分泌过多的信息素的最佳途径。

但显然，现在注入的信息素量对于亚瑟来讲有些超标了，霸道的信息素在体内横冲直撞，身体本能的排斥着不属于自己的信息素，作为omega的部分却又对alpha全盘接收。ao信息素在体内的排斥与融合让亚瑟几乎下意识的挣扎起来，双手又被马上按住动弹不得，紧接着，就是omega被加倍催发发情的体质开始了它对身体主人的折磨。

好想被标记，好想被填满，什么都好。亚瑟控制不住的流着生理性的泪水。

“够了……”

信息素还在注入，体内的alpha信息素已经快要达到最大饱和。“阿尔……阿尔…太多了……我……啊！”

亚瑟开口想阻止差不多失去理智的alpha，大量注入信息素这个方式太野蛮了，接着他的祈求就被阿尔更野蛮的行为的插入打断了。

发烫的性器刚挤入前段，亚瑟就开始后悔了。“不……”比意想中还要大的尺寸进入从未有人到访的部位，被撕裂的恐惧让亚瑟想逃跑。“进不去的…呜、慢……”他难耐的喘息着，而阿尔则低头吻了吻他的耳垂以示鼓励。

插入的过程对两人而言过于漫长，性器缓缓深入着，开拓着柔软的穴。在阿尔顶到底的时候，两个人都松了口气。

好涨……体内被填满的感觉好奇怪，撑的好难受。

“疼吗？”

“还好……”扩张很到位，再加上发情期的加持，阿尔的尺寸对亚瑟而言，虽然很胀，但只要慢慢来，似乎还好？然而下一刻阿尔的话就让亚瑟改变了这个想法。

“那……亚瑟，我，我忍不住了。我能全部进去吗？”

什么？

亚瑟懵了一下。他也知道一个易感期的alpha能忍到做完扩张已经很努力了，但什么叫全部进去？接着，一个恐怖的想法浮现在亚瑟脑海:自己是被顶到底了，但是阿尔的性器还没有全部进来。

然后，阿尔掐着他的腰，猛地撞了进来，印证了他的想法。生殖腔口被狠狠的顶撞压迫，内脏移位的错觉让亚瑟控制不住的哭喊出声。紧接着是第二下、第三下，娇嫩的腔口被不断的压迫折磨，恐惧的快感顺着尾椎向亚瑟的大脑传递着信号，他身体发抖的很厉害，酸麻感让亚瑟的腰塌了下去，就像一只雌兽一般被压着交配，这太羞耻了，该死的，那些从嗓子滑出的甜腻声音绝对不是他发出来的。他愤恨的想着。

但事实上是亚瑟能感受到自己的身体恬不知耻的叫嚣着更多。他很害怕，分不清是害怕自己淫荡的本能还是害怕对阿尔的留念，于是他开始抽噎，但这让渐渐失去理智的阿尔弗雷德更加兴奋，温暖柔软的小穴紧紧的吸着男人的性器，信息素的交融则加剧了这种快感，于是阿尔更加凶狠的顶撞着身下的omega，亚瑟的腰被大力握住，这一定会他妈的留下淤青的——

亚瑟的性器早就再次翘起，他伸出手想要抚慰自己，可是颤抖的手连diy这种事情都做不好，快感的堆积几乎都是来自于阿尔弗雷德。哦该死，他可不想接受自己只能被操射这个事情，但是现在被浆糊填满的脑子已经快要让亚瑟柯克兰把名为理智和尊严的东西一起扔到太平洋了。

生殖腔口被顶撞得几乎麻木，小腹处越来越热，朦胧中亚瑟几乎忘记了自己是谁，和谁在做爱，但这件事情真的好舒服。身后的alpha让他觉得很安心，好喜欢，好喜欢，被他标记也是可以的事情。

“哈…亚瑟……”alpha俯下身，紧贴着亚瑟因为情欲染上粉红色的的后辈，轻轻舔舐着亚瑟腺体处的牙印，转而亲吻他的耳垂:“亚瑟……我的亚瑟。”

扑通。

亚瑟的心跳漏了一拍，对方的一句话突然把他的思绪拉了回来。一瞬间的清醒让他下意识的想否定阿尔弗雷德的告白，可是话还没到嘴边，体内的生殖腔入口处被强行顶开了一点，于是所有言语都变成了无意义的呻吟。

阿尔闷哼一声，顶端就像是被一张小嘴用力吸吮了一下，舒服的他差一点直接射出来。他粗喘几声，试图平复下现在的感觉，低头却看见更多湿滑的液体顺着omega的腿根流了下来，于是他便知道那是omega进入了状态，最深处的内里在向他发出邀请，便毫不客气的遵循本能，身体突然向下压，直接顶进了生殖腔的深处。孕育生命的地方毫无拒绝的接纳了他，更加紧致温热的地方让阿尔一瞬间感觉似乎到达天堂。

这一次亚瑟挣扎比最开始更加强烈，他的身体颤抖的厉害，腿根痉挛，翘起的前端一点一点的往外渗着透明的液体。体内最稚嫩的地方被粗暴的侵犯着，接下来还可能被alpha的结撑开，然后被烙下终生的标记。“出去，不要这样…我不要…阿尔弗雷德……”亚瑟祈求着，后入位他看不见阿尔的表情，但他希望阿尔可以稍微理智一点，冷静一些。

alpha释放的信息素变得柔和起来，就像是安抚一样，阿尔深深的顶入生殖腔底，将亚瑟翻身面对他。性器在生殖腔旋转的感觉让亚瑟不住的流泪，甚至连声音都发不出，他透过朦胧的泪水看向阿尔，软绵绵的手在对方的胸前无意义地推搡着。

“不…快出去，只有这个，只有这个…”你并不喜欢我，不要标记我。

“不会标记的，亚瑟。”阿尔吻去亚瑟的眼泪，安抚着他。“我只是想帮帮你…相信我……相信我。”

但是阿尔弗雷德并没有从生殖腔退出去，他一次又一次的侵犯着亚瑟柔软的内里，亚瑟不断的摇头拒绝，双腿无助的乱蹬，不断叠加的快感终于让亚瑟脑内一片空白的高潮了。亚瑟睁大了那双漂亮的祖母绿眼睛，张了张嘴却什么也说不出来。后穴在高潮的时候不住地痉挛，阿尔弗雷德咬紧了牙关，最终在成结的前一刻从亚瑟的身体退出，射在了他的腿根处。

高潮的余韵似乎还没过，亚瑟还在微微发抖，不过好在因为刚刚的情事，两个人都稍微清醒了点。亚瑟艰难的撑起上半身，看着面前的男人。“…舒服了吗，你现在满意了吧，做完了就赶紧走。”

“……亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德一直知道亚瑟嘴很毒，但没想到他能说出这么提起裤子把人踹下床一样的话。“你明明知道我不是那种人。”

“对，我们的大英雄永远不会趁人之危。”亚瑟自嘲的笑笑，“当然也不会拒绝前任发情期时的求欢，即使他不喜欢对方。”

“不是，为什么亚瑟你会觉得我不喜欢你？”

“喜欢我？你的喜欢我就是和我在一起时一直避开和我有身体接触？牵手拥抱亲吻有哪一个你没有找各种理由逃避，哪一个不是浅尝辄止？你是当我看不出每次你都是故意打岔的吗，琼斯先生？喜欢我你在我发情期的时候往房间里扔下两管抑制剂转身直接跑到朋友家开party？喜欢我你他妈的白天把我晾在一旁晚上对着电脑里前凸后翘的av女优打飞机？别他妈以为我不知道你相册存的都是哪种类型的美女，我干巴巴的身板可真是不和你胃口——”

“停停停停！”阿尔脸涨的通红，连忙伸手捂住亚瑟的嘴巴打断他翻旧账的行为。“天哪，亚瑟，你怎么会知道我相册那些…但是那些都不重要啊，呃，我不否认我爱好那种类型的，但我喜欢你，这不冲突，我是真的不会在意你的身体，你是什么样子我都喜欢的不得了，你当初同意和我在一起我高兴还来不及，至于你说的看av，我发誓我没有，真的，你相信我。”

“滚吧你，”亚瑟扒开阿尔弗雷德的手，“就算这样，那你回避和我的接触你要怎么解释？”

阿尔突然哑声了，年轻的alpha低着头，像是认错的小孩子一样。他红着脸吱吱呜呜了半天，最终在亚瑟的凝视下憋出几个字:“……我怕我忍不住。”

亚瑟:“？”

“所以啊——”阿尔突然凑上前，亚瑟下意识的往后退了一下，发软的手没撑稳，一下子栽倒在床铺上，alpha便顺着压倒在他身上，埋在omega的颈肩处轻嗅。“起来，你在搞什么鬼，阿尔弗雷德？”亚瑟蹬了蹬腿，试图把这个沉重的家伙踹开。

“你不是好奇我会忍不住什么吗？”阿尔的声音闷闷的，说话间的热气扑在脖颈处，惹得亚瑟一身激灵。发情热在短暂的休息时间后又缓缓地爬上了两人的身体。近距离的肌肤相贴，近在咫尺的信息素，二人的身体逐渐再次起了反应。

“我一直，一直都在想着这些事情。”阿尔弗雷德抚上亚瑟平坦的胸膛，在嫩红的乳头处轻轻揉捏拉扯。乳头很快充血挺立，亚瑟轻轻推搡了下alpha在自己胸前胡作非为的手，接着双手就被对方单手扣住高高举过头顶，试图反抗的声音马上被对方的深吻堵在了唇舌间。舌尖先是扫过贝齿，再扫过上颚，瘙痒的感觉让亚瑟轻哼。

这个吻并没有持续太长时间，阿尔结束这个吻后低声说:“我一直都在用这种下流的想法看着你，想标记你……什么的，我怕我哪天没忍住，尤其是你发情期到了的那几次，我差点没控制住我自己……那会让我失去你的，真的好危险。”

阿尔弗雷德越说越小声，“我没想到这样也会伤害到你…抱歉亚瑟。”天蓝色的双眼满怀歉意，那表情让亚瑟想到了做错事的小孩子。

“…等会，你先手松开，从我身上起来，好重。”

双手重获自由后，亚瑟活动了一下手腕，和阿尔弗雷德面对面坐在床上，经过诡异的沉默后，亚瑟哑着嗓子开口:“所以，你之前避免和我过分亲近，只是因为担心这个？”

阿尔弗雷德:“……是。”

“不是因为讨厌我？”

“是。”

“那你为什么同意分手？”

“我感觉你那个时候很难过…我以为是我的原因，我不想让你再那么难过。”

“well，你可以把以为去掉。”

“……而且，其实，我有把你追回来的准备和信心。”

“……………………很好，琼斯先生，你想听听我的感受吗？”

亚瑟问道。阿尔弗雷德还没来得及回答，就感觉一阵天旋地转——亚瑟扑了上来将他推到，跨坐在他的身上，双手撑着他的肩膀。

像是幽深的森林一样的绿色双瞳居高临下的看着他，阿尔弗雷德忍不住咽了口唾沫。“吻技差死了，小鬼。”亚瑟俯下身，“现在，做你想做的事吧。”

于是他们再次吻到一起，牙齿轻轻的厮磨，舌与舌的推搡，阿尔伸出手摁住亚瑟的后脑勺加深这个吻，而对方也不甘示弱，轻轻吮吸阿尔的舌尖，在上颚反复的打着转。这绝对是他们在一起以来最激烈的一次吻，两个人吻的难舍难分，结束时都喘着粗气，并且这次身体完全起了反应——这太舒服了，亚瑟的吻技真的很好。

亚瑟一只手扶住阿尔挺立的性器，另一只手撑开穴口对准，缓缓地坐下去。进入的过程很缓慢，穴口被撑的发白，一点一点的吞入着肉柱，这一次插入的感觉比上一次清晰的多。亚瑟能感觉到对方性器的形状以及上面的血管。经过上一次的操弄，穴内的软肉柔柔的吸附着阿尔的性器，柔软的感觉让阿尔硬的发疼。alpha虚握住亚瑟的腰，呼吸变得急促了些，这小小的变化却马上就被身上的英国男人察觉到了，亚瑟故意收紧了几下穴肉，看着alpha舒服到低下头紧闭着眼睛闷哼，他几乎忍不住露出了一个得意的笑容，并用口型对着阿尔比到:别太快了，男孩。

提问:如何激怒男性alpha？答:只说他不举和太快。

果然，在阿尔看懂了亚瑟的口型后，他哽了一下，alpha的胜负欲瞬间被挑起，伸出手卡住了对方的腰往下用力按，胯部报复性的狠狠向上顶了两下。亚瑟猝不及防坐了下去，骑乘的姿势让性器直接狠狠的撞开了生殖腔顶弄。这下子轮到亚瑟说不出话了，他弓起腰露出一个漂亮的弧线，脚趾蜷起又舒张，内脏都要被顶穿的错觉反而让他愈发兴奋。

亚瑟双手撑住阿尔弗雷德的小腹，大腿颤抖着支撑着身体上下吞吐着性器，他动作的很慢，可是每一次向上抽出时都退至龟头处，向下坐的时候又在阿尔的故意顶胯下直直的坐到底。当亚瑟双腿发麻，累的撑不住的时候，他会坐在阿尔身上前后晃动自己的腰部，感受性器在体内摩擦拉扯的感觉。亚瑟享受着这种缓慢却深入的节奏，可是这么做了一会后，阿尔却忍不住了。

亚瑟白皙的身体被情欲染上了一层淡淡的粉红，前端滴滴答答的流着水，小巧的乳头有些红肿，锁骨和脖颈处落着吻痕，甚至咬痕，脸颊到耳根绯红一片，翠色的眼睛蒙了一层水雾，舒服的时候像猫一样餍足地眯起，被吻至红肿的嘴唇微微张开吐息，从那之中还会向外露出好听的呻吟。

阿尔弗雷德突然觉得口干舌燥起来。亚瑟的慢节奏没法完全满正处于足易感期的阿尔弗雷德。他支起上半身，将亚瑟圈在怀里，大开大合的开始操弄。亚瑟双手穿过阿尔的腋下环抱对方，双腿交叠圈住阿尔的腰，他被顶的不断发出嘶嘶的气音，耳旁是alpha低沉的喘息和闷哼声，于是他偏过头，轻轻舔舐着alpha的脖颈，仔细嗅着对方散发的信息素的味道——亚瑟甚至坏心眼的试图在对方的腺体处用力咬了一口，留下了带着血痕的牙印，残留着omega信息素的味道，就像是宣誓自己的主权一样。

可惜咬的还不够深，应该在用点力。亚瑟突然在这个方面纠结起来，当他试图再咬一次的时候，alpha猛地将他推到在床上。“亚瑟！”他听见阿尔半羞半恼地说。“你别再这样……”别再这样煽动我了。

“骗人，你明明很喜欢。”亚瑟的手轻轻抚摸上自己的下腹处。“刚刚，你在这里面，变大了一点。”

救命，这根本没人顶得住。

阿尔弗雷德的脑袋嗡的一下，随后抓住亚瑟的双手用力往自己的方向扯，胯部配合着向前不断顶撞。亚瑟受不住地仰起头，脆弱的脖颈完全暴露出来，阿尔弯腰时轻时重地啃咬着他的喉结，这让亚瑟的喘息愈发急促，弱点被掌握的感觉让他控制不住的发出啜泣的声音——他的身体已经被完全操开了，全身的皮肤都泛着粉色，生殖腔毫无保留的敞开，贪婪的吞入粗大的性器，他在激烈的情事中再次达到高潮，射出的精液甚至有几滴溅到胸膛。小腹发着麻试图平息这份快感，可是阿尔弗雷德完全没有给他休息的时间，而是加快了冲刺的速度。

“等下……等一下，”亚瑟忍不住开口，“慢一点，我刚刚才高潮过…呜！”他抬头时，透过生理性的眼泪无意识的和身上的阿尔弗雷德对视了。阿尔的眼睛很好看，是那种纯粹的，不惨杂质的蓝色，总是会用亮晶晶的眼神看着亚瑟，但现在，那双眼睛里的情绪晦暗不明，像是盯住猎物的狼一样，凝视着亚瑟。

刚刚，好像调戏过头了。亚瑟有点后悔的想着。体内的撞击越来越毫无章法，生殖腔被更加野蛮的侵犯，承受度以上的快感在下腹不断累计，他的腿根开始控制不住的剧烈颤抖，还在不应期的性器突然被阿尔握住，对方的指甲搔刮着顶端的小孔，转而滑动到会阴处轻轻摩擦揉按，亚瑟的脑子空白一片，无论是上面还是下面都开始流泪，高潮后越发敏感的身体发出了痛苦而又愉悦的警告，尿意越来越明显，太多了，太超过了，够了，够了，他祈求着，可是身上的男人并没有对他施舍怜悯，依旧重复着对他的处刑。

亚瑟试图偷偷的把身体往后挪动躲避，却马上被拆穿然后拉回来承受带着惩罚意味的操弄。他不断的摇着头，嘴里却什么拒绝的话也说不出，只能发出一些让人面红耳赤的带着哭腔的呻吟。阿尔弗雷德伸出空闲的那只手，虚虚的掐住了亚瑟的脖子，拇指轻轻的摸索着omega的喉结，在那儿打着转，最后抚上了带着咬痕的腺体处用力揉按了一下。

亚瑟浑身突然开始剧烈的痉挛，他嗬嗬的喘气，就像被扼住喉咙一样，大脑一片空白，手指的关节处因为用力攥着床单而发白，小腿绷得紧紧的，就像是抽筋一样发着抖，半硬的前段一小股一小股的射出了透明的液体，后穴无规律的收缩抽搐着，更多温热的液体从生殖腔流了出来，前后同时开始了剧烈的高潮。

阿尔紧咬着自己的嘴唇，他也快射了，要知道亚瑟高潮时给他带来的刺激也不小。正当他强忍着准备从亚瑟的身体里退出来时，对方突然不知道从哪来的力气，双腿用力的缠住了阿尔的腰，性器猝不及防地顶进生殖腔深处。

“？！亚瑟你——”阿尔有些不知所措，他看向脸色绯红的亚瑟，对方颤抖着开口说——

射进来，在我体内成结。

接下来一切都顺理成章的发生了，alpha生成的巨大的结将生殖腔撑的满满的，小腹处甚至可以看见被撑起的形状。大量精液被射到生殖腔的深处，而结的存在牢牢地堵住了出口防止精液的溢出和omega的反悔。

亚瑟在生殖腔被结撑开的一瞬间痛哼出声，他的脸色开始发白，好痛，好涨，他伸出手向阿尔索取了一个带有安慰性的拥吻。阿尔弗雷德心疼的亲吻亚瑟的鬓角，同时释放出更多温和的信息素包围亚瑟，就像哄孩子一样。alpha的结要存在十到十五分钟才会完全消失，这期间omega必须承受被大量灌入生殖腔的精液和成结带来的疼痛。

但是阿尔的亲吻就好像有魔力一样，疼痛似乎真的在减轻，亚瑟的颤抖逐渐平息了下来。他感受着两个人信息素逐渐交融着，以及生殖腔被填满的酸麻胀痛的奇异感受，眼泪再次不受控制的往下掉。亚瑟抹了两把自己的脸，试图把丢人的泪水全都擦掉，结果反而愈擦愈多。

“还是很痛吗？”

“不。”亚瑟哑着嗓子，“我……我很高兴，但是，该死，我也不知道为什么会这样，眼泪停不下来，这都怪你，阿尔弗雷德，对，这都怪你，自大又自私的小鬼，幼稚，天真，无法理喻，理想主义，一个混蛋……”

亚瑟迷迷糊糊的重复着对阿尔的抱怨，最后没忍住，紧紧的抱着阿尔睡了过去。

——

亚瑟是被电话铃声吵醒的。

他想伸手去拿电话，睡眼朦胧的摸索了半天，艰难的按下接通键后，电话那头传来了胡子混蛋的声音，对方叽哩哇啦地咆哮了一大堆话，听的亚瑟耳朵疼。

“我天，小少爷，这都快十一点了你怎么还没来上班！！哥哥我帮你打了好几次掩护了你再这样我就快瞒不下——”

啪。

手机被无情的摔倒地上，窗外阳光正明媚，明媚到的一看就知道是迟到之后的时间点。亚瑟一下子清醒了，他猛地坐了起来，然后浑身上下快要散架一样的酸痛让他刷的一下差点丢人的摔下床铺，万幸的是摔下去前亚瑟被一双手扶住了。

昨天的记忆一下子全部涌上脑海。交缠的身体，恬不知耻的渴求，还有无法忽视的，后劲腺体处的感觉，亚瑟僵硬的回头，愣愣的看着同样刚起床的阿尔弗雷德。

“不再睡一会？”阿尔打了个哈欠，试图把亚瑟拽回被窝。

“我草，阿尔弗雷德！！”亚瑟拼命的摇着对方，“这都几点了！！天啊你为什么——你把我的闹钟给掐了？！”

“冷静点亚瑟，冷静，我看你也很累，毕竟昨晚，呃，我们——”

“够了够了够了别提了！”亚瑟的快抓狂了，“也不看看这都怪谁！！你这个，只会使用蛮力的混蛋！”

“那能只怪我吗！”阿尔不甘示弱，“你明明也在一直煽动我啊！我有在努力忍耐啊！”

亚瑟噎了一下，虽然但是，自己昨晚确实有点…有点开放。但那不全怪他，但凡不是阿尔弗雷德在，他都不会这样。

“那个，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德突然正经起来，“标记的事情我会负责的。我是认真的，我喜欢你，比你想的还要喜欢你。”

“你愿意吗，亚瑟？”阿尔小心翼翼的，带着期待的询问。

亚瑟撇过头，半响，大概有一个世纪那么长吧——阿尔听见了他的回答。

“……你觉得，我为什么会让你标记我。”亚瑟低声说。“我可没有失去理智到会随便让别人标记我的地步。”

亚瑟的声音有些哑，应该是昨晚的原因，但这不重要。从阿尔的角度可以看到亚瑟红透了的耳根和脸庞。

阿尔睁大了眼睛，他像个孩子一样傻气的笑了出来，然后不顾亚瑟的挣扎将他拽过来紧紧的抱在怀里亲吻，亚瑟并没有拒绝他，而是脸红的像苹果一样，回应了这个吻。

阳光正好，洒在他们的身上。

——

电话另一头的弗朗西斯:………………妈的，他们忘记挂电话了。

**Author's Note:**

> 哈喽我是地暖！！感谢你能读到这里！  
> aph出第七季后我就光速回坑了，每天眼巴巴的期待坑内回到曾经的盛世模样，越想越激动，每天都在快乐中度过。  
> 米英太好嗑了！好喜欢！！以后也会继续产出黄色废料的！


End file.
